The present invention relates generally to air pressurized patient support mattress systems for use on hospital beds. More specifically, the present invention relates to segmented air foam mattresses having foam encapsulated by inflatable air cells.
Foam patient support systems comprise foam foundations having a recessed portion, a foam core of different compressive strength adapted to fit into the recessed portion of the foam foundation, a foam top upon which the patient ultimately rests, and a cover that wraps the top component and the perimeter of the foundation component. In various configurations, the foam core comprises a plurality of inflatable air cells that may be trapezoidal or rectangular in shape based on the configuration of the recessed portion of the foundation component. The foregoing systems have the disadvantage of limited flexibility when the bed is articulated from a flat or plane position to a reclining or seated position. Further, many patient support systems utilize a separate perimeter component, which is expensive, complicates the structure of the support system, and required higher air cell operating pressures.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an air foam mattress system that will maintain maximum patient comfort in all articulated bed positions.